


Stage

by Glowstickia



Series: Taz Minifics [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Necromancy, Reaper Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: With rumors of stage hands and also leads of plays disappearing, the Raven Queen has tasked the Reaper Squad to get to the bottom of it.





	Stage

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Lup with A9
> 
> You picked the mystery word - Stage.

Lup twirled her cane in her hand. She checked the time again. Almost time. She took a deep breath and moved her stone-of-farspeech close to her lips. “Alright boys, are you in position?”

Barry’s voice crackled through. “Up top, over.”

“Are you sure about this-” Kravitz started. His cockney voice was riddled with uncertainty.

Lup rolled her eyes. “Positive Reaper Boy, now are you in position or not?”

Kravitz sighed at the other end. “Yes, but-” 

“Then its show time boys.” Lup dropped the stone under her shirt and tilted her top hat down. She gave the stage hands, a pair of skeletons held together with magic, ropes, and a type of bioluminescent moss she couldn’t put a finger on, a thumbs up. The skeletons nodded to her and began to tug at the pullies. The curtain opened. Lup placed both of her hands on her cane and grinned.

When the Raven Queen had given them the task to stop an underground theatre crew, Lup practically jumped over Barry. Well…no she did. The leader, Mr. Gustav Gielgud, had a reputation for having big productions and was known for going through stage hands. The leads of the most recent production also…vanished after the last curtain call. And seeing these skeletons simply doing their jobs, well… didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened to them.

Lup looked up as the blinding stage lights greeted her. She grinned. She bowed and rolled her hat off her head and into her hand. “Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and non-conforming individuals,” she stood tall and rolled her wrist. Her top hat transformed into a rose, “I am the Lady Flame and will be your entertainment for tonight.”

The crowd of skeletons bones rattled as they clapped.

Lup snapped her fingers. A small flame flickered on her thumb. She lit the rose and threw it in the air. She twirled caught the flaming rose and rolled her wrist. The flaming rose transformed back into her top hat. She placed her hat back on her head. Skeletons in the crowd cheered. “You all like that?” She asked.

Skeletons stood on their feet, they rattled louder. She beamed. They were really milking it. “Well, have I got a treat for you! I’ll need a volunteer to perform this next trick.” Skeletons bounced and waved their hands. She shielded her eyes with her hand and mock looked over the crowd. She knew exactly where her target sat. “Hmmmm, ah! You sir! In the middle!” The stage light moved over the crowd until it landed right where she had wanted it. Thank youuuu Barry.

A large man draped in black robes sat up in his chair. He frowned. “Me? Madame this wasn’t part of-”

“Nonsense!” Lup waved her hand, signaling to Kravitz, wherever he was, to be ready, “I’m sure your fans would love to see you on the stage!”

The skeletons started chanting. “Gustav. Gustav. Gustav.”

Lup held out her hand. “C'mon Mr. Gielgud! You can’t keep your fans waiting.”

Gustav grumbled. He sighed. “Oh, alright, but just this once. Now settle down and let me through before I send you back into the dirt.”

As if on command, the rattling and cheering grew quiet in an instant.

Lup hid her anger with a cheery smile as she helped Gustav onto the stage. “Are you ready for this Mr. Gielgud?”

Gustav looked around on the empty stage. “Ready for what?”

Lup’s grin widened. “Well, Mr. Gielgud I believe the Raven Queen has been searching for you.” She twirled her cane. It transformed into her scythe. Her red coattails swayed in an unnatural wind as a murder of birds swarmed behind Gustav. Her coat rippled as her cloak wrapped around her now skeletal figure.

Barry dropped down from above and waved at him. “H-hey, you’re under arrest.“ 

Gustav backed up. "Oh, no you don’t!” He raised his hand.

A skeletal hand grabbed his wrist. Kravitz stepped out from behind him. “It’s curtain’s call for you.”

Lup stepped forward and swung her scythe right down Gustav’s middle. The portal to the astral plane opened up and he was gone. Skeletons rattled and cheered around them. Lup turned to Kravitz. “That was my line and you know it." 

Kravitz shrugged. "It was a good line.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tazglow](https://tazglow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
